<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the unexpected plot twist by shujiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679853">the unexpected plot twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujiverse/pseuds/shujiverse'>shujiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst I guess, BTS members and SVT members might appear, Dead Hueningkai, Gen, Nerd Taehyun, Normal student Beomgyu, Quiet Soobin, but i won't tell you what case cuz you'll know what's going to happen LMAO, i guess no ships, popular yeonjun, they don't each other (well haha ), this is based on a real life case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujiverse/pseuds/shujiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent 18 year-old boy was shot multiple times at his house. His mother was crying as she rushed home. Police was everywhere. </p><p>4 boys were suspected and the police are doing everything to get whoever did it. Witness how this case would end.</p><p>or</p><p>Hueningkai was shot multiple times at his house one Sunday morning. 4 freshmen who studies the same school as him were suspected. Each boy is suspicious, and acting weird every time. Here's the motto.</p><p> <br/><em>Don't trust anyone.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Ma'am, this is the police. I need you to come back to your house because there is an incident occurred and your son was involved."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the woman arrive at their house, the police broke it to her on what happened inside. The whole house was full of police people, yellow tapes plastered all over their front yard, investigators with cameras with them, taking picture of the scene. Red stains were everywhere the house, signifying blood. Gun shots were seen by the windows, door, and walls of the house. Police men were also talking in front of the house, while talking to the walkie talkie they have. Other people are also gossiping with each other around the crime scene. </p><p> </p><p>The woman, who happens to be Kai's mother came running after she got out of the car. Her breaths were unstable because she became anxious on what the police had said to her. She can feel her heart beating very fast when she saw lots of police outside. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what happened, sir?" the woman's voice was shaking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to say this ma'am, but there's an incident happened inside your house. Your son was <em>shot multiple times</em> while he's inside. He was <em>dead</em> on the spot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choi Yeonjun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun grabbed his bag from his chair and silently walked out of his room. His class just finished, and he wants to go home already. As he walked out, lots of girls were gushing over him, some are even squealing when they saw him. Yeonjun was <em>very used </em>to this. He is that <em>popular </em>student that every school has. He is <em>handsome, tall, smart, very attractive, very great at singing, rapping, especially dancing. </em>Lots of girls <em>wants </em>him, but it's just that he does't give a <em>fuck </em>about it. </p><p> </p><p>He really doesn't have friends. Well, basically the <em>friends he wants. </em>A lot of people are <em>befriending </em>him for fame of course, most of it were boys. But Yeonjun just wants <em>real </em>friends, the friends he can count on. Not those who will <em>use</em> him. </p><p> </p><p>He just bowed to the girls, which he <em>regretted </em>because they <em>screamed out loud . </em>He managed to get out of that situation and walked outside the building. BH University is very big, it can even become a tourist attraction. It has an oval field where students, athletes can do some exercise. A very big fountain was placed on the very center of the whole university. Huge trees were planted all over the whole place, and Yeonjun loves it. Fresh air elopes to the whole university. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped on his tracks to breathe in deeply the fresh air he has been wanting since the morning. He then continued walking towards his dorm, but some whispers from students made him curious. He also noticed that most of them were in groups. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Have you heard? A student from here died yesterday!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What!? Oh god, what happened?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I heard he was shot multiple times while he was on his mother's house!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"OMG, that's so brutal! Have they found the killer already?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, I think they haven't! I came across his house and police is still there."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you only saw how his mother cried! It's so painful!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I hop they find the killer already.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Have I mentioned who the student was?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, who?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's that sweetheart, Hueningkai!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun completely froze on his spot. <em>He knew Kai, </em>and that kid is an absolute sweetheart. He is loved by the whole school, because he is kind, and lovable. Yeonjun doesn;t really talk to him unless it's related to school works, so he can't really tell if the boy has done something bad on his life. He just shook his head and continued walking. <em>Guess my day was ruined. Why the hell did I hear about someone dying? What a bad way to ruin my day. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, are you Choi Yeonjun?" </p><p> </p><p>A manly voice called him. He lifted his head, and he was surprised to see a police officer standing in front of him while its hands were on his pocket. Yeonjun greeted the officer, "Good Afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" he asked afterwards. The man showed his police ID to the student and he nodded after. </p><p> </p><p>"I need you to come with me to the police station."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun showed a surprised face to the police. <em>Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>"May I ask why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am sure it has gotten to you already. We want to interrogate you for the death of the 18 year-old boy, or a freshman here in your university."</p><p> </p><p>"Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. "You were seen around his neighborhood before the crime happened."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>